Annabeth Hears a Message
by fencingnae
Summary: Annabeth is desperately trying to get a ship up off the ground, but it seems that nothing is going right. How can she face Percy's mother one last time?


'LOOK OUT!" Leo dove behind some cover.

Annabeth barely had time to find cover before the engine blew. Once she felt it was safe she warily checked the damage. Leo was already digging through the scraps muttering to himself. Annabeth was in shock as she starred at what once was the engine to the Argo II but was now a twisted, smoking mess. Tears pricked her eyes. NO. NO. NO, no, no. This was not happening. They were supposed to be up in the air, on their way to the Roman Camp, where Percy was. Not looking at a blown engine.

"What happened?' Annabeth tried for a calm tone, but it came out as more of a growl.

Leo was digging through the engine, unfazed by the heat from the blast. "I don't know. It should have worked." Leo pulled out a twisted piece of metal investigating it.

"But it didn't. What happened?" She growled agaiin.

Leo must have caught her tone, cause he looked at her warily. "I . . . I don't know." He looked completely at a loss as to what went wrong. "I can fix it." He added hopefully.

Annabeth took a deep breath to calm herself down. "How long?"

"Five days."

"Five days?!" Annabeth could feel herself loosing it. "By then the war will be over. Percy's waiting for us now. I promised his mother we'd be already gone by now. We are already behind schedule." Leo cowered, but Annabeth ignored him and instead turned her wrath to the sky. "Curse you Hera. This is all your fault!"

"Hey, Hey." Jason and Piper had come below to see the wreckage. Jason, being the ever pacifist said, "Let's not curse any gods now. Leo, what do we need and let's see if we can cut a few days off."

Leo began listing the things he needed, but Annabeth was having a hard time concentrating. All she could think about was how close she had been to actually getting off the ground and moving toward Percy's physical location. Her entire being ached to be with him again, see his smile, and hear his voice. She was in a constant state of worry for him. But no, Hera had to not only take him from her, just as things were getting good, but give her a no nonsence Roman, a mechanic who lights on fire and a girl that totally made Annabeth self concious. She forced herself to focus on what Leo was saying and vollenteered to clean some of the salvagable parts from the wreckage. Keep busy. Don't think too much. Just get it done.

Annabeth worked through the night and the next day as she was desperate to get the Argo II up and running again. The day was half over when Piper sat down beside her.

"How're you doing?"

"Fine."

"You don't look fine."

Annabeth looked up from her work and raised an eyebrow, challenging Piper.

She sighed, "Nope, not fine. You're definatly upset."

Annabeth practically growled, "Upset? Upset? No, I am not upset, I am angry and frustrated. Eight months and on the last day, the day we are supposed to be leaving, we're not. Not only that, but there is no garentee that this will work once Leo fixes it. Not unless Hera blesses it. So upset doesn't even begin to cover what I am feeling."

"Exactly!" Piper exclaimed.

Annabeth looked at her as though she had gone mad.

"Isn't today, Sunday? Piper pressed.

Annabeth hadn't really paid that close attention. She guessed it was.

"Isn't there someplace you need to go, someone to visit?" Piper pressed.

Annabeth stared at her, increduously. Every Sunday since Percy had dissapeared, she would have Argus drive into New York and would go to Percy's apartment and visit with his mother. At first it was to just inform her what was going on, but then it turned into a type of therepy for Annabeth. It was the one place she could break down and release all her fears, worries and lonliness. Her and Sally would just hold each other cry, talk about Percy, and cry some more. On her last visit, Annabeth was a bundle of energy, talking about the Argo II and how it was ready to go and that this was her last visit. Sally was in such high spirits. The idea of going over there now made Annabeth feel like a failure. "I don't know."

"We all need a little break. There's not much else for us to do anyway. The rest is up to Leo."

Annabeth looked at the piece she was polishing. it was the same piece she had been polishing for the last hour. She sighed. The message was clear. Go. "Alright."

Piper beamed.

Annabeth stood at the door with her fist hanging in the air. She really didn't want to be the one to tell Sally about the delay, yet again, to get her son. Annabeth squared her shoulders and knocked. She was not a coward. She held her breath as she waited. She heard the familar rustling inside the apartment and the door swung open. Sally's curly brown hair framed her face that split into a smile.

"I'm so sorry," Annabeth croaked as tears she had been holding back sprung forward. Sally gave a small smile and put her arm around her as she guided her in. Strong, confident Annabeth turned into a blubbering mess as she explained about all of her disappointment when the Argo II's engine blew.

Annabeth was just nursing a cup of hot chocolate with some blue cookies, when Sally spoke for the first time since she'd arrived. "I know you're upset about the ship, dear. But I am kind of glad it happened. Percy called."

Annabeth was having a hard time catching up to everything Sally just said. She's glad the Argo II's engine blew. Wait! Percy called?! "What?!" Her mouth catching up with her mind.

Sally nodded as she edged toward the phone on the counter. "It was the middle of the night, I didn't catch it in time, but there was a message." She said this quite breathlessly.

Annabeth stared. "A message?" Her heart was hammering so fast.

Sally nodded excitedly and pushed the play button. Annabeth didn't dare breath.

There was nothing at first and then, "Mom? Hey, I'm alive.' Annabeth felt her throat constrict. "Hera put me to sleep for awhile, and then she took my memories, and . . ." Her vision went red. "Anyway, I'm okay. I'm sorry. I'm on a quest. . . ' Her tears came in earnest now. "I'll make it home. I promise. Love you."

The phone hung up and Annabeth stared at it, craving more. She switched her gaze to Sally who was crying openly now. "I've listened to it at least a hundred times. Do you want to listen to it again?"

Annabeth mutely nodded her head. She didn't dare speak, lest her emotions overwhelm her.

She didn't know how many times she listened to it, but she couldn't get enough of Percy's voice. He sounded confused and vulnerable, and it tore her apart. But she grasped hold of what good things she had learned. He was alive. He must be getting his memory back, if he could remember his phone number and his mother. She prayed to whatever gods that were still on her side, that he still remembered her. He promised to make it home. She would help with that promise.

It was late when she finally tore herself from the message machine, hugged Sally and Paul goodbye, and carted another container of blue cookies back to camp and to the Argo II.

Annabeth silently put the cookies on the workbench and went to work. Jason, Piper and Leo all acknowledged her and the cookies, then went back to work. This wasn't the first time Annabeth had shown up with blue cookies.

"Percy's on a quest." She said out loud, startling everyone. "He left a message on his mom's phone."

"The Roman's sent him on a quest?" Jason looked slightly surprised. "It usually takes weeks before anyone is sent on a quest."

"He's going to survive," Annabeth said this with such force, she almost believed it herself. "and we are going to be there when he gets back."

"Well then, let's get this baby put together and fired up." Leo smirked.

Annabeth was going to see him again. She swore it. And Hera was not going to stop her this time. Even if she had to get out and walk.


End file.
